flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chupacabra
Description There are two types of chupacabra: The "extraterrestrial chupacabra" is described as a reptilian-looking creature with a skin that is glabrous, scaly, or covered with a short gray or brown down. He is bipedal, from a height of between 1 meter and 1 meter 60 cm when he stands straightened on his two hind legs; he moves by leaping like a kangaroo. His head is very big compared to the body, with big red eyes and apparent fangs. The creature would leave behind a strong smell of sulfur. This type of chupacabra is sometimes assigned different abilities more or less realistic, such as the ability to fly (it is sometimes described with bat wings) or to move at a speed that makes it invisible to the human eye; some testimonies also lend him the power to hypnotize his victims, or to change color like a chameleon. The drawings and sketches of chupacabra often give it an appearance very similar to that of the little gray, although this is not explicitly mentioned in the testimonies. The "canine chupacabra" is described as a kind of strange dog (sometimes like a cat), most often without hair. It is sometimes presented as a reptile with canine appearance, with a bifid tongue such as that of snakes. Reports and testimonials The chupacabra has become a media theme (especially in Latin America) as well as a key element of UFO folklore (just like the case of Roswell, for example); in many ways, it is like an urban legend. As a result, a lot of false information circulates about it and it is often difficult to unravel the truth of the rumors. For this last reason, only the best-known testimonials will be noted here. The first mutilations of cattle authenticated date back to 1975; they were first located around the small village of Moca in Puerto Rico, then reported elsewhere in the island. The animals had been emptied of blood by a series of circular incisions, so the attacks were blamed on a vampire (El Vampiro de Moca) or a "Satanist cult." Then, in 1995, the mutilations again experienced a sharp increase: eight sheep were first found dead, also emptied of their blood by three incisions made in the chest. Then a few months later, other attacks (not less than 150 according to some authors) were recorded on livestock and domestic animals. A single witness, Madelyne Tolentino, reported seeing the creature; his description will lay the foundation for "extraterrestrial chupacabra" (see above). It was during this period during the 90s that the name "Chupacabra" spread in popular culture; the term may have been originally coined by Puerto Rican artist Silverio Pérez, or by writer Michael Crichton in his book Jurassic Park (written in 1990). Following the wave of attacks of 1995, which knew a strong media echo, mutilations of animals were reported in other countries of America: United States and Mexico, and, to a lesser extent, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, Bolivia , Nicaragua, Panama, and El Salvador. In January 1996, three young girls from Varginha, Brazil, claimed to have observed a creature similar to "extraterrestrial chupacabra". They described him as a biped humanoid 1.6 meters tall, with a big head on a weak body, with big red eyes and brown skin. The creature also had a very strong, unpleasant odor. This observation was preceded by a UFO report in the area and led some people to believe that chupacabra was of extraterrestrial origin. In July 2004 near the town of San Antonio, Texas, a farmer killed a dog-like, but completely hairless, creature who was attacking his cattle. The animal was later known as the Elmendorf Beast . DNA analysis, however, revealed that the creature was actually a coyote with sarcoptic mange, a parasitic disease caused by a mite (Sarcoptes scabiei) causing skin lesions and hair loss. Similar carcasses of scabies coyotes were found in the area in October 2004. Also in 2004 in Texas, a farmer named Reggie Lagow captured in one of his traps an animal he described as a cross between a rat, a hairless dog and a kangaroo. According to him, he later confided the carcass to the Texas Parks and Wildlife Department - but the organization firmly denied having received it, and said that the animal's photos seemed to indicate that it was a coyote. Original by: Ar Soner on http://www.paranormal-encyclopedie.com/wiki/Articles/Chupacabra Category:Cryptids